1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on the discovery that 3-(lower alkyl)-1,2-cyclopentanediones and 3,5-di-(lower alkyl)-1,2-cyclopentanediones when incorporated in uncured meats at low levels inhibit the development of warmed-over flavor in said meat without imparting any uncharacteristic flavor or odor.